Tiger's Heat
by mikel97
Summary: Every user of animal power will take not only the physical strength but an instincts either. Including mating instincts. And our friend Avan Ayala(White Tiger) is not an exception. How will he survive now when he learned about his feeling towards Friendly-Neighborhood Spider-Woman Penny Parker? Would he control his urges or would he submit to them? Genderbent; Male Ava; Fem Peter
1. Chapter 1

**It's again me. My new project. Genderbend Ultimate Spider-Man fic. We don't have many of this kind. And the lemon one for it.**

**Chronology: It's after season 2 episode 4. Where White Tiger started to have love feeling for a Web-Crawler. Pairings: Penny(Female Peter)xAvan(Male Ava). They will be the only ones with changed genders.**

**P. S.: The name Avan exist. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Heat.**

_It is magnificently wild._

_Both of them are biting each other with every kiss. Their cloths were teared apart by their sheer force of passion and lust. They then roll on the bed with their hands on each other's. This is perfect._

_Suddenly the woman pushes the man on the bed and sits on him showing him her big perfect mounds in a lacy blue and red bra. She then trails her white finger on his tan-skinned chest then on his abs till she stops on the waistband of his white and black pants._

"_Are you ready to take all of this,_ My Tiger?_" she asked gesturing to all of her body with her other hand. Instead of the answer she receives the growl of hungered beast from her partner. She then smirks and rip off her bra and says, "Then _take_ me whole."_

_With these words she jumps on him and…_

At that moment alarm clock decided to buzz and wake the boy from his wet dream.

"That was a dream", he said with a gasp. He then looks between his legs and notices his morning mood. It is standing still and it looks bigger than from average boys of his age. "Oh shit. No _that's _time of year."

He is a tall Hispanic-American 17-years old who has a thin but muscular build, tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair reaching mid-back. He was training his body day and night and that earned him hard chest, six-pack abs, strong legs and muscular arms. At the first glance he is looked like a normal high school student but he is not. His name is Avan Ayala. He is a leader, and a strong-willed, down to business kind of guy. He is definitely the most determined, and most apt about his S.H.I.E.L.D. opportunities than his other teammates. He is the current successor in his family's legacy to bear the name. He is superhero White Tiger. He uses the mystical White Tiger Amulet, which gives him the power of the named beast.

And because he uses the power of mystical beast, he is expecting one of the common side-effects. He is in Tiger's Heat. It's the same as a puberty but it's very powerful, and made the user wilder with desires, lust, and instincts.

"Why now?" he moaned. "Of all time why now?"

* * *

After putting on his usual clothes, which are green shirt, black sash around his waist, long black pants and black shoes Avan is entering the kitchen where his friends are waiting for him.

"Good morning, guys", he greeted them while siting in his usual place.

"Are you alright? It's not usual for you to sleep so long", asked one of his friends. He is an African-American 17-years old teen with a muscular physical build. He has black hair with brown eyes. He wears a beige vest with sleeves curled to his elbows, with a black shirt underneath and light blue pants. His name is Luke Cage. He is also a superhero Power Man. Man. His powers are superhuman strength, enough to stop a moving train, nigh-impenetrable skin and tissue durability, advanced stamina, rapid cellular regeneration & increased agility.

"You see it's kinda…" he began but was interrupted by his other friend.

"He is in heat. And he had some interesting dream last night", said the blond one, who is unaware about the deadly aura Avan emitted from himself. He is a blonde 16-year-old martial artist and has a very muscular build for his age. He wears tan pants or tan shorts and has a navy blue or a brown jacket tied around his waist. His shirt is mostly navy blue or green. He wears brown sandals and a metal grey necklace with black string. His name is Danny Rand. He is a superhero Iron Fist. He is a master of K'un-Lun's martial arts. Always calm, always in control, always there to aid and assist. Despite his laid-back personality, Danny takes things very seriously and is always able to keep his cool. He loves to meditate, doing it whenever possible to practice his Zen.

"Let me guess. You know it because my aura become corrupted by sin of lust", Avan quipped at him sarcastically.

"Actually, I know because I live with you in the same room", Danny said nonchalantly. It was true they were living in the same room of course they learnt many things about themselves.

"And who is this unlucky woman who will kicks your butt now?" asked the shortest one. Sam Alexander is a Hispanic teenage 16-years old with a slender build and average height, being the shortest of the fourth. He has black hair and tanned skin, and blue eyes. He wears a white long sleeve shirt underneath a light blue t-shirt, grey pants and grey shoes. His name is Sam Alexander. He is Nova a super-hero with cosmic-energy abilities. Ever since being inducted into the Nova Corps, Sam has developed quite the cocky attitude. He believes himself to be a natural leader, despite not seeing the limitations of his powers and his "fight now, talk later" strategy, which ends up not being the best choice.

"This my problem. And my problem alone", Avan argued with 'bucket-head' wanting to end the talk.

"Your urges are _your_ problem indeed", Luke agreed before frowning. "But when you try to sexually attack female S.H.I.E.L.D agents or superheroines, it's becoming _our_ problems. Because your actions are reflecting on us."

"Yeah and it was funny to watch when Black Widow or other woman wiping the floor with you. I still have the video of it.", laughed Sam making Avan to wince from the uncomfortable memory. "Who is your next target? Mockingbird, Maria Hill, Quake, Scarlet Witch or Black Widow?"

"Right now, it would not be a problem", Avan simply answered shocking everybody. "Because instead of living in Helicarrier, where I can't meet all of them, we are living in the house of the kind but energetic old lady. I am in safe place."

"But what about Midtown High?", asked Danny. "There are some beautiful girls out there. You sure that you will be alright."

"These girls?" he scoffed. "In our school we have only cheerleaders and nerds. The former has their brains putting in their breasts. And the latter are too shy that they are afraid to talk to me."

"And you know my tastes. I don't want a talking barbie or shy bookworm who will do anything I say. I want a strong, smart and beautiful woman. Who can take care of herself. Who is not afraid to knock me to my senses. And I didn't meet that woman yet. The only one who is close enough is Mary Jane and she is not my type."

And it was true. In all his life Avan was thinking about is to become a 'perfect' person. In his head he never thought to find himself a girlfriend. The concept of dating and parties were just uninterested to him. But he always had sexual urges and was always punched for it. And now far away from hot female agents. Plus, he had a better control over his powers he can control his sexual frustration better than before. Nothing can break through it.

"You know, it's good that you don't like MJ", said Sam happily while chewing his homemade breakfast. "I didn't want to fight you to protect her."

Seeing that almost his problems are over Avan decided to continue to eat his food. However, Sam decided to remember one important fact.

"What about Penny?", he asked. That question made everybody freeze. They couldn't believe that they forgot about her.

"What about Penny?" asked Avan in fear. He doesn't like where is that going.

"Wouldn't Penny become your 'perfect mate'?" asked Luke while making air quote. "I mean she is beautiful. She has three fan-clubs in school. The first club is belonging to Jock's. The second belonging to nerds. And the last one is about Spider-Woman fans."

"And she is strong", agreed Danny. "Not also in strength but in spirit. She always fighting till the last breath."

"And it's hates me to admit that but she is smart. Smarter than all of us", commented Sam with a disdain. He doesn't like to made compliments about Penny. "Remember she invented Anti-Venom by herself."

"Does all of this made her save from you?" asked Luke from shudder.

That made Avan to freeze from shock and remember his female team leader. Penelope Parker, or just Penny. Or how people call her a Spider-Woman. The kindest person he ever met. She always helps people inside and outside the suit. The woman who have more wisdom and experience than him. She knows the price of the power, which she already paid. Despite everything that happened to her she continues to fight and never gives up. Despite that all city against her because of Daily Bugle and Jameson. Avan would tear that old man apart if he ever meets him.

When he first learned that he would lead by some vigilante-girl in a spider suit, he thought that he would hate it every second. But he was wrong. And he is glad about it. She teaches him about the ways how to live in the normal live. She made him to see that he mustn't to show up to everybody. She gave him and his friends a home when all of them always thought of her as a damsel in distress, who wants to look cool. But the most importantly she shows him how to let got of the revenge. If it wasn't for her then he would Kraven the Hunter, man who kills his father and grandfather. She helps him to let go and not to become a monster himself.

After some months of meeting her, he falls in love with her. What's not to love about her. She smart, beautiful, strong, deterministic, can cook better than Sam. She is perfect. And his primal instincts agreed with him. Despite that in school she has a reputation of a pretty nerd, nobody knows what she is hiding. That she is a bombshell. In her Spider-woman' suit he learned that she has curves that made all girls jealous and boys to drool. He is one of the same boys.

In truth it wasn't his first wet dream about her. When he starts first to work with her, he definitely notices her figure. And because of it his dreams first started. And it's always changes. She had a role a sexy teacher, who always made him to stay after lessons; S.H.I.E.L.D fight instructor who always made him to lie down; a sexy secretary with a tight uniform; when she asks him about to help her to choose a new bikini or bra; even a sexy bunny girl. But every dream was only teasing him. He never had a sex in them. Expect today.

Right now, he has a different problem. He can't tell them about his feelings and desires towards Penny. If they learned it then they would laugh at him till his last day. They mustn't learn about it, especially Sam. That's why he decided to do the old and bad option to his problems. He decided to lie.

"Who? Penny?", he asked in disbelief before laughing, surprising his friends. They are don't surprised by wild Avan but laughing Avan is really scary. "You kidding me, right? I mean look at her. It's Penny. I am more comfortable with _her_ than anyone of you. She always wears clothes that made her to conceal everything. She doesn't have anything to show."

"You sure?" asked Luke in confusion. "I mean you saw her suit, right? The big window on her cleavage. In addition, it's hugs her in _all right places_. She has many things to show."

"Yeah I saw them", answered Avan. "Her curves are looking too big to be true. I think that she uses some pillows or cotton in her suit. No matter, I mean what I said, Penny Parker can't possibly _arouse_ me. I think people could mistake her as a boy, if it wasn't for her ponytail."

Despite thinking that his friend is lying, they decided to let it go. If he sure that it's not their problems.

Meanwhile Avan was feeling himself guilty. He doesn't like to lie to his friends. He is also hating to talk such dirty things about Penny. But that was the only way for them to leave him alone. He is a big boy he can take of his problems by himself. With these thought all the boys left the house to go to school.

What they didn't expect that they were eavesdropped by the same female, they were talking about. And she is not happy about what she heard. She is beautiful 16-years old girl with brown messy brown, shoulder-length hair tied in a messy ponytail. She has light blue eyes. She is wearing a blue t-shirt along with baggy pants. Despite her clothes that hiding her figure, she has long legs, muscular model body with curvy waist and big breasts which a bigger than other girls her age. She is Penelope 'Penny' Parker. She is also Spider-Woman. Girl who learnt from her dead uncle that with great power, comes great responsibility. That's why she decided to become a superheroine, to save people who can't save themselves.

And she didn't like that Avan thinks that she is looks like _a boy_. He hurt her pride as a woman. And he will pay for it.

"You will pay for it, _Tiger_", she seethed in anger.

Avan just got himself a new set of problems.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** Penny's Dilemma.**

Even after screaming and thrashing her own room, Penny Parker still couldn't calm down. She still is completely livid at what Avan said. Her Penny Parker is not pretty. As if. Half of the villains and crooks always drool at her when she is web-swinging. What he said in the kitchen not only hurt her superhero alter-ego but also her pride as a woman. All of her curves a very real.

"That despicable tiger! I am not pretty? I am?! My body are 100% Real!" she asked herself in disbelief. "I can't believe him! 3 days ago I finally saw what his problems and fears are and he shows me that in heart he is a good guy, and then he suddenly says mean things behind my back! I hate boys! Why are you so difficult!?"

It was true. When situation with Kraven happened she learned everything he kept inside him: instincts, fears, anger, revenge, loneliness, guilt. The same feelings she kept after the death of her Uncle Ben. That day she learned that they are not so different. He even started opened up to her. He starts to become more carefree and enjoys live. He no often criticizes his teammates on little mistakes. He even starts to smile more. However today she learned that he thinks of her as a lesser girl. She will show him.

"I will show you Avan that I can be pretty", she said with a determination. She knows that she is sexy. Because of the spider bite and crime fighting she has a voluptuous body to make any model jealous. Despite being known as a 'menace', many teenagers drool at Spider-Woman. She just need right clothes to show it. She then opens her wardrobe only to meet with a disappointment.

The only clothes she sees are big t-shirts, baggy pants, sneakers and big coats. Every piece of clothes is created to conceal her body. And now she remembered how her body changed after spider bite.

* * *

"_Let us go back in the past. When I first awakened after spider-bite", said chibi spider._

_After the painful night Penny Parker opens her eyes to start a new day still with a big headache. The first thing she noticed that she sees everything good without her glasses. Then alarm starts playing startling her, because of that she jumps on the ceiling and sticks to it. Everything is too scary for her. And she feels that her body changed._

"_I waked up before my alarm still feeling a headache from yesterday", began chibi spidey. "Then I notices that I can sees better without my old glasses then I sticks to the ceiling. And that wasn't end of it."_

_Penny then looks in mirror only to gasp in shock. It's her reflection but it changed. She no longer looks like your typical nerd. Her short legs become legs of supermodel. Her little plump stomach became smooth silky skin with abs. Her short shoulder-length hair becomes long waist-length hair. Her former weak arms become stronger with little muscles. Her nonexistent ass become firmer and filled the area perfect. But the most noticeable thing was her breasts, which tear apart her shirt making a big window at her stomach and chest. Her former little A-cup bust becomes the huge jugs, probably the size of D-cup if not bigger. Penny could only to look at shock at the supermodel before her._

"_Now you see it", commented chibi spider. "I saw that my former geek body becomes chic body. Long legs, longer hair, strong arms, lean stomach. But most importantly huge ass and boobs. It was difficult for me to get used to my powers and especially to my new body."_

_Penny could only gape at the mirror. She can't believe that it is her. Using her courage she asked reflection a question. "Who are you?"_

_She gasped in fear when the reflection repeated her actions._

* * *

She remembered the reason why she _exactly _wears _only_ those clothes. She wanted to hide her powers and bodies so much so she started to wear herself like a boy. She couldn't just explain how a small nerdy Penny Parker becomes a sexy bombshell in one night. She didn't have a choice as conceal herself from unwanted attention.

After remembering her past she sits down and thinks what to do now. She doesn't have clothes, which would show her figure. She don't have money to buy new ones. She can't ask Aunt May for money for something as unnecessary as clothes. She can't have a job right now. Maybe if she didn't train at S.H.I.E.L.D. 24/7 than she would get herself a good job.

She then looks at her old photos and starts to think that maybe Avan is right and Penny Parker is not pretty. In past when normal girls wanted to have make-up kits, dresses and prince on white horse, she wanted to study science, chemistry and become a scientist herself. Boys, expensive clothes, parties never were interested to her. MJ and Gary didn't judge her for that and she like it.

She knows that her alter-ego is sexy; she learned it many times in her school. But that's only Spider-Woman who is strong, brave, beautiful and hot as hell. But she is Penelope Parker who is weak, meek, average and _not sexy at all. _Nobody wants her only Spider-Woman.

"Maybe Avan is right?" she asked herself in frown. "Maybe Penny Parker is not pretty?"

"I don't wanna hear you to say it again ever!" said strict voice behind Penny.

She turns around and sees her only family left. That puts a smile on her face. Aunt May is an old woman but is very young of nature. She has white and blue eyes; she wears red lipstick and has golden earrings. She wears a light green vest, white pants and sometimes wears a white apron while in the kitchen. She is Aunt May Parker. Aunt May despite her old age, is very young of nature and carefree. She has a daily schedule every day being at Monday night doing yoga, Tuesday is French cooking class, Thursday is bowling, and the rest of the days she is working.

"Hello Aunt May", said Penny sheepishly. "How much did you heard?""

"I heard to understand that my niece feels herself ugly", she answered with a frown. "And let me tell you something. You can't be ugly. You are the one of the most beautiful girls I ever seen. You kind, smart, generous person I knew. There is _nothing wrong_ with you. If someone can't see it then it's _their _problem!"

Seeing how her aunt trying to lift up her spirit and confidence, made Penny to smile. Left it to Aunt May to help her through her problems.

"Thanks Aunt May. It really helps me", she said. "But I don't understand why I ever care about what Avan thinks about me. I mean didn't cared when people were insulting and teasing me because of my looks. And now a little comment from him made me so mad. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I know. You just growing up, silly", answered May with a knowing smile. Despite the fact that Penny didn't notice her feelings towards Avan, May did notice it. Both of them like each others. These two teens need a little push. "You starts to become a mature beautiful woman. I and Ben were dreaded the day when you would start dated and going to the parties. What if you meet up with a wrong company?"

"_You don't know the half of it"_, she thought recalling villains who wanted to kill her. "Never liked to be a party girl."

"You just need to dress up beautifully and Ivan would acknowledged that he was wrong about you", May continued. Penny's face then becomes sad again and May understood what the problem. "I understood. Money. Actually that's not a problem, I can…"

"No Aunt May!" interrupted Penny. "You don't need to spend money on me. Especially when we have four testosterone boys to feed."

"Yeah I know, Luke loves to eat", commented May with a smile. She then takes a card from her purse and gives it to her. "However you don't need to spend _my _money when you have _yours_."

"Where did you get it?" she asked in disbelief pointing at the card.

"From Phil", elder woman answered. "He told me that you and the boys was participating in many school activities. So all of you earn your salary."

When May said about 'school activities', Penny understood that these money she earned because of her work as Spider-Woman in the S.H.I.E.L.D. It looks like working at it is not so bad.

"Why I didn't receive this card from Principal Coulson?" asked Penny in confusion.

"He wanted to give it to you himself but he couldn't caught you", old woman answered. "And I can understand that you are _always _disappearing."

"_Coulson wanted to give me a card full of money. Maybe he is not so bad as I thought?"_

* * *

_In her Imagination we see a parade which dedicated to Phil Coulson. Around him we see many chibi spiders who keep saying his name in happiness._

* * *

"However your salary is lower than boys", said her aunt with a frown. "He told me that you working worse than others."

"_I take my words back. He is the worst."_

* * *

_In her imagination a horde of planes shoots at Coulson._

* * *

For Penny it's good news. She has now finally has money to buy herself new clothes. However despite everything there is one big flow to her plan.

"I don't understand anything about clothes", she admitted. She knows how to make an antidote from monster but she is stupid in fashion. "And I can't take you with me Aunt May. No offence."

"Not taken. You need to chose clothes with girls not with your aunt", May said while taking a familiar frame from her table. Penny knows which that photo belongs to. Her best friend Mary Jane 'MJ' Watson. That's great idea.

"That's good idea", Penelope said while dialing her friend. "Hello, MJ."

"_Penny, it's 8:00 AM, right now"_, tired voice called from the phone. _"We need to go to school at 1:00 PM. Why did you decide to call me so early?"_

"Sorry MJ. I just decided to upload my wardrobe and wanted to ask if you can help me? Hello? Hello?" she asked before the connection broke out. She only hears 'beeps'. It means that she turns off her phone.

Suddenly a door opens up. And the woman who enters is a caucasian slender red-headed girl the same age as Penny with green eyes and red lipstick, she is several inches shorter than Penny. She wears a black leather jacket over a pink hoodie and a white t-shirt keeping them tucked into her medium blue colored jeans with which she wears a large brown belt. Every-now-and-then she wears a dark green hoodie, a dark grey t-shirt, and light blue colored jeans. Her name is Mary Jane 'MJ' Watson. She is Penny's best friend who would always help.

"MJ? How did you get here so fast?" Penelope asked in disbelief. "Do you have super speed now?"

"When I hear a word 'shopping' it gives me so much energy", MJ said with an enthusiasm. "I was waiting for a day when you would ask me for shopping. I am here to help. Now let's go!"

With these words both girls left the room to go to mall for shopping trip.

Aunt May knows that these trip will be remarkable for Penny.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Sorry for the long wait. Now Penny will start open a new side of her she didn't knew. Also there is one surprise appearance of an Avenger.**

**Hope the wait was worth it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

The run to the mall was very fast for Penny's taste. Despite being stronger and having higher endurance than MJ's, Parker couldn't fight against redhead's enthusiasm. Even her it's too much.

She then decides to call her best friend. "MJ, wait! I can't run much longer! Let's just stop!"

"Ok, you right", she agreed while breathing hard. It looks like her stamina is empty. "I don't think I can run further."

"Either as I am", Parker lied while panting. She could run 5 miles without problems, but MJ doesn't need to know about that. "You have a strong grip and fast legs."

"Sorry about that", redhead apologized for her attitude. "I just always wanted to go shopping with my BFF. And when I finally heard that you decided to change your wardrobe, I was ecstatic."

"Thanks to know that my clothes made you so energetic", brunet said with a mocking sarcasm.

"Actually, Penny there is something that I wanted to ask", MJ started slowly.

"Ok, shoot me", Penny answered in curiosity.

"Why did you decide to go shopping?" Watson asked, completely catching the heroine out of guard. "I mean I am _truly_ happy that you decided to change your style and invite me. However, you didn't care about your appearance for almost 8 years. Why is there so sudden a change?"

That put Penny in a difficult situation. She didn't know how her best female friend would react to her reason to buy some clothes, only to show off to some boy. But MJ and her are best friends from childhood. She probably would understand it.

"You see, in the morning I heard how guys talk about me", she started slowly.

"And what exactly did they say?" MJ asked with a menacing glare while cracking her knuckles. "Did they do something so hurtful that they needed a beat down?"

"Don't worry it's no so big trouble", Parker reassured her friend. Despite S.H.I.E.L.D. 's training no one can prepare them for a calamity as Mary Jane Watson. "But then Avan told me that I am not pretty and can't act like a girl."

"Well, he was wrong. You are the greatest girl I ever met", she answered with a frown. "There are some girls who don't like to show themselves. It's not a crime."

"Thanks", Penny said with a smile before frowning. "I just don't understand what's wrong with me. I mean in the past I was constantly bullied by some jocks and cheerleaders. They were always pushing me around and calling names. I got used to insults. When Avan said those words they were hurting me. And I don't know why it's so hurt? What is the difference?"

"_Oh, poor naive Penny"_, MJ thought with a smile. She knows Penny all her life and she has a good guess about her problem. "Well they are boys. Who could understand them?"

"Tell me about it", commented Parker with a light laugh. "I know physics and chemistry better than our teachers at school at age 13. And I get riled up about some stupid boy's thoughts. What's wrong with me?"

"_How is someone so genius like Penny can be as dense as rock?" _redhead thought in bewilderment. Despite brunette's vast knowledge about almost any science in existence, she is pretty ignorant about some things such as romance, dating, love and feelings. And it looks like Penny finally found herself a guy. _"It's a pity that this guy is not Harry. The poor boy lost his dad and now his crush. But this is Penny's choice and he must respect it." _"Well here is a mall."

Parker only now noticed that while they were talking, they already reached one of the main malls of New-York City. Their destination.

"Well here comes nothing", commented Penny before entering inside.

* * *

The inside of the mall is much bigger than outside. In that place we have 100 of shops, arcades, supermarkets, fast food joints, entertainment places, beauty salons, etc.

"Wow, didn't knew that this place is so big", lied Penny in mocking astonishment. Of course, she knew about it, she fought many battles here.

"It's a good thing that we have 3-4 hours left before the classes start," commented MJ, looking around, already checking the shops they need to visit. "We have a big amount of time to visit every shop."

"Why are you so pumped out about it?" asked Parker in confusion. "We only need a couple of shirts and jeans. Maybe also some shoes."

"Oh no no no no, Penny", said Watson quickly. She then grabs her by her shoulders and gives her best friend a biggest smile. "If we need to show Avan that Penny Parker can be beautiful than we need more than some clothes. We need to give you a _complete _makeover!"

The expression on MJ's face was so terrified that it scared Penny a lot. And she is fighting pretty ugly and dangerous villains such as Venom, Dr. Octopus, The Goblin or Dr. Doom. But no one can compare to the devious mind of Mary Jane Watson.

"_I would prefer more likely to fight Dr. Doom or Galactus right now!"_ she thought in fright.

She knows that she is screwed right now.

* * *

The first stop was to buy new shirts. They were started from casual to tight ones.

Right now, they chose a casual brown shirt with long sleeves. It looks plain but it still looks beautiful on her.

"See I told you will be looking perfect in that shirt", said MJ very pleased with her decision. She then gives Penny her next choice, which is a small white tight tank-top with a big cleavage window. This clothing made a bombshell of a nerd blush. "Now let's try this one."

"Hey how about we choose that one with a Spider-Woman face", she quickly answered trying to change the subject. All this situation and strange involvement made her uncomfortable. She can't know how to act in the clothes shops.

"We can't", simply answered Watson in embarrassment. She then takes off her jacket to show her friend the green shirt with a Spider-Woman mask inside the heart on the chest. "I am her biggest fan. Can't resist it."

"_Oh, what I would do without you, my greatest fan?"_ Parker thought in happiness knowing that despite Jameson there are some people who believe in her.

She didn't even notice that she already put on the tank top. Like it was expected it was tight for her, especially in the chest area. The hole is showing a big amount of her breast.

MJ was gawking at the results. She didn't expect her best friend to be _very _gifted in the chest area. She then looks at her own breast. They are not so big but not so small either. She has an average C-cup and she is proud of it.

They then pay off for the shirts and go to the next one.

* * *

The next stop is jeans and skirts.

After some walking they found a pair of skin tight black jeans and light brown shorts. MJ was surprised again; the jeans were hugging Penny's shape hips and ample butt. Watson can't understand where her best friend who was before her short flat girl became a model bombshell in 2 years. More importantly: how did she hide it? Maybe she has a good gene?

"Wow, these jeans look awesome on you", she commented to very uncomfortable and flustering Penny.

"Thanks", thanked Parker. She could barely move in these jeans. And she was afraid that jeans made her buttocks too flappy. She also afraid that they would tear apart if she just sat.

MJ then gives Penny a black mini-skirt that would cover her middle thighs, "Now let's try this! It will show your long legs!"

Knowing that arguing with redhead is impossible, brunet strips off her tight jeans with much difficulty. She then puts on the skirt, which shows her legs if she decided to kneel that it will expose her ass to a public.

However, the MJ's attention was on Penny's legs, more especially her _hairy legs_. "Eu!" she screamed in disgust. "Penny, when was the last time you shaved your legs? It looks like cockroach legs!"

"_More like _spider_ legs", _she thought with an imaginary smirk. She then looks down and sees that her friend is right. It really looks disgusting "I don't know. I always wore my baggy jeans and didn't even notice it. You are right, it's disgusting."

"I am glad that you see that", said Watson. "Now we know our next stop before perfumery. To the beauty salon."

For some reasons Penny thought that next her stop would be more dreadful than others.

* * *

Despite her fears, the trip to perfumery and salon is not so bad. The stop at the former was too fast. They just pick some things such as make-up kits and red lipstick, which our heroine chose herself. MJ then shows Penny how to use that kit, so she can do it herself. Parker would need a lot of practice.

Right now, both women are relaxing at the salon. Their bodies are very relaxed. Their face has a cucumber mask. Their hair is washing over the special's sinks. Their legs and hands massaging while workers are painted their nails. Penny never felt so pleasured before. After her fighting against villains she really deserves a good procedure.

"You know, it's a really good place", commented Penny with a bliss. "Maybe I should visit this place more often?"

"You definitely should", answered MJ while dreading the moment of truth. Seeing as a worker brings a bucket of wax, she decides to tell Penny about painful sensations that she will feel. "Penny, remember why we got here in the first place?"

"Yeah, you wanted my legs to be shaved", Penny answered while looking at the worker who starts to put on her some binds. "It looks like they are getting started."

"I actually want to alert you", redhead started carefully. She didn't know what the brunet reaction would be after they were done. She felt the results on herself and they were painful indeed. "It's just this procedure is very painful. It would hurt _a lot_."

"Don't worry MJ, I know what pain feels like", said Parker with a light shrug. After fighting dangerous super-villain as Spider-Woman for two years, in addition with hell training at S.H.I.E.L.D., her tolerance for pain became stronger. Some procedures can't really hurt her as much as her enemies.

"You sure? The first time is always hurt", Watson asked in disbelief at her friend's calm attitude. "But if you are so sure then let's get started."

She then signals to the worker to do it. But Penny sits calm without any worry, thinking that there wouldn't be any pain in the procedure.

How wrong she was.

The second rips happened, Penny thought that time stopped. And she felt the agony and pain she never experienced before. It was like someone was trying to take off her entire skin. She didn't understand how either woman could endure this thing.

"Penny are you alive?" asked MJ in alarm.

"Peachy", she answered weakly in sarcasm. "Please tell me that this all"

"Well…", started Mary Jane in worry.

"What else?" the heroine asked in dread. "I don't have more legs. And armpits, I can shave them by myself."

"It's not that Penny", she started carefully. "It's just if you agreed to one more procedure than we will get a big discount. I would do it myself but I did it two days ago."

"What I need to shave now, my head?" Penny asked in sarcasm. However, MJ only looks down, confusing her. Seeing the trails of her eyes, Penny understood what MJ meant. Her womanhood. " .NO! I would gladly shave my head instead! I will not survive it!"

"Penny I am sorry but there are no refunds. They are ready", said Watson sheepishly and guilty.

"How much is a discount?" asked Penny, giving up the idea to escape.

"30%", answered MJ. Thinking that cheap price could win her over. And it did.

"Please hold my hand", said Parker with a weak voice. And her fan did it. And both of them prepares for future agony and torture.

After 5 minutes, Penny surprised herself by not fainting from endless pain.

She would never visit this salon ever.

* * *

After the torture ended, both of teens entered the shoe shop. They quickly chose some sneakers and one pair of red hills. Penny could barely stand on them. It was almost impossible to stand still or control the balance. She didn't know if it was because of shoes or because her lower body still feels sore from her procedure. One thing for sure, Penny wants to go home.

"MJ, I am tired. Can we come home?" whined Penny in despair. She can't hold it anymore.

"Don't be a little kid. We are almost done. What's wrong?" MJ asked nonchalantly like she didn't do anything wrong to her best friend.

"Well, we go around the mall trying on very tight clothes, which makes me uncomfortable", started Penny trying not to start a scene. "Then you push me to the salon and, without my permission I must add, send me to shave my legs and my bikini zone. In addition, I am carrying all of this bags by myself. I'm kinda tired. Now I know how boys feel when they go shopping with their girlfriends."

"Okay, Penny you got a point", MJ admitted. "It's just we didn't have enough time to hang around like in the past. And It's looks like I got carried away. Sorry Penny."

"I see", commented Parker finally seeing the reason behind MJ's enthusiasm. She just wanted to hang out with her best friend, who always leaves her around because of the sudden attacks. She owns MJ many things. "Sorry for screaming at you. Let's just visit the next shop and then we will go to school."

"Don't worry. We need only one shop left and then we are free to go", reassured her best friend coming to the last stop.

For some reasons, Penny thought that this shop she would remember forever.

* * *

When MJ said that they needed to visit the last ship, Penny didn't expect that they would enter _that_ shop.

"MJ when you put me in a small shirt with a big window I didn't complain", began Penny with a blushing face. "When you insist that I must wear skin tight jeans I didn't complain. When you take me to a salon where they wash my head and paint my nails I don't complain. I didn't complain when you epilate my legs and when you decided to make me a bikini zone and it hurts a lot. But _is this shop really _necessary?"

"I don't see what's wrong", she answered with a shrug looking at the shop.

It is a lingerie shop. The label of the shop is 'Victoria's Secret'. The most popular and famous brand of the beautiful and sexy lingerie sets. Display of some sets made Penny blush from embarrassment. She can't believe that MJ wants her to wear something revealing.

"I mean I want to show Avan that I can be beautiful. I don't wanna have sex with him", explained her point Penny.

"Penny, it's important for any woman to have such a set", explained MJ. "For bras you have only sport bras and they are not enough. Lingerie can make you feel confident. And who knows maybe he jumps at you the second he sees her in different clothes."

"Can we at least enter a different one?" she asked her red-head friend. If she can't talk her friend out of it, maybe she can persuade her to change the shop at least.

"We could. But with your size the only place this can have something for them", said MJ her last argument.

And she is kinda right. Victoria's Secrets specialize on many different girls. Including big breasted ones.

Seeing that her friend is impossible to persuade, Penny slowly comes to her new torture room.

* * *

After 15 minutes Penny was left alone with some lingerie sets MJ and a worker left for her. And she didn't expect to find them so revealing.

The first one is white filly one made from silk. It could only support her mounds but couldn't fully cover her nipples. And the panty set didn't cover so much.

The second one is a semi-transparent black lacy one with a clip on the front. The panties are sold with a garter belt and leggings.

The third one is a small purple lace push-up bra which made her beautiful boobs float. Her panties are actually a thong which reveals her buttocks. That set made her almost too faint.

The last one is a big red with black spider web lace push-up bra which made her breasts stand out. Her panties are a semi-transparent thong that was showing her ass. In the set there is also a lacy garter belt and stockings.

So far, she didn't even touch any of the sets. But she was looking at the last one. Despite being the most revealing one, it made her slightly to feel slightly comfortable. Maybe because the cover looks like her Spider-Woman costume.

Before she could gather her courage, MJ suddenly enters the changing room startling her.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked with an eager smile. She then discarded underwear and frowned at Penny. "Hey, why are you naked? You should at least try something. It looks like you don't even touch anything."

"These sets are too revealing for me. Can you give me something modest?" answered Penny with blushing cheeks, before noticing something in her friend's hands. "What you have in here?"

"Oh, this? Remember the time you borrowed my swimsuit because you and boys decided to fly to the beach?" she started frowning still sore about the subject. "You bring it back torn and stretched. I then threw it out. I decided to bring you your own one. What exactly happened back there?"

"There was some kid who wanted to play", Penny half-lied sheepishly. It was true. There was some kid who wanted to play, and while they 'played' MJ's swimsuit was almost torn to pieces. She borrowed it because all of hers were too small. MJ's was small either but it covers some places. "He accidently takes my top away and runs around the beach. After the run stitches and holes appeared. What can I say? Boys."

"It's true", MJ agreed before her eyes started to look around her BFF's voluptuous body. She then remembers her question she wanted to ask Penny after trying new shirts. "You know I wanted to ask you before how you stretched my bikini. Because it looked like you put watermelons in there. But now I see the answer now. And now get a second question."

"And this question is?" Penny asked in worry. One of the things she was afraid about MJ was that one day she would deduce her alter-ego identity.

"How do you get this body?" Watson finally asked shocking Parker, who didn't expect _that_ question. "I mean I remember two years ago you had A-cup size but now, if the bras are correct, you have a DD-cup size. The clerk at the desk looks at you in jealousy. How is it possible that you gained the body of a super model in two years? What's happened to you?"

At that moment Penny's imagination decided to activate itself.

* * *

_We see a chibi Penny, without her curves, in the crowd. Everybody not notices her and goes away missing her completely._

_Then the little radioactive spider came to her and bit her._

_Then her body starts to change. Her breasts become non-existent from two balloons. Her ass expands to become big and ample. Her legs become long. In total she became a hot model._

_The second her transformation ended, the people started to circle around her and take photos of her. Then they give her a big ribbon with words: 'Miss New York'. Penny then smiles and waves like a famous celebrity._

"_The best way to acquire an awesome body is to let a radioactive spider bite you", said the chibi-spider who just appeared. "But I will not recommend doing that. It would earn you many problems such as super-villains, unwanted attention, and a government who wants to tear you apart for study. Also, the transformation is very painful."_

* * *

Snapping out from her dream, Penny quickly thinks of a lie to fool MJ.

"Puberty or genes, maybe?" Penny lied. "I mean aunt May told me that my mother was a very beautiful and voluptuous woman. I think that genetics finally starts to pay off."

"Ok, I see now", said MJ completely believing the tale. "But why didn't you try to show off some goods in the school? I think people would treat you differently."

"I didn't do it because I didn't want to have fake friends who would love me because of _that_", she answered gesturing to her body. "You, Harry and boys are pretty much enough for me."

"It's so sweet from you Penny", beamed Watson before frowning. "But we need to know how this set would look on you. So please choose one. And take your bikini with you."

She then takes a bikini and looks closer. It looks the same as MJ's one. It's a string bikini, with two triangles on top and small panties. What took her attention was the white tiger print. It would make Avan's jaw drop.

After gathering her courage, Penny tries on all the sets. So far, the results were the same ones she expected. The white one is showing off her nipples. The black one is making everything see-through. The violet one is making her ass feel too cold.

She then decides to wear the last one. After clipping the bra and checking the stockings and garter belt are sitting good, she looks in the mirror and surprises herself. On the mirror she sees a bombshell with long legs which are covered in stockings then wide hips and heart-shaped ass in the red thong and black garter belt. And finished at the huge breasts in red with a black spider web push-up bra making her mounds to look bigger than they are.

Penny could only blink and gap in shock. She can't believe that the woman in the mirror is _her_. It looks like MJ is right. Penny Parker is hot. And that the sexual set can _really_ make a woman confident. She starts to feel herself more confident and sexier about her body and then poses on the mirror.

"_Wow, can't believe that this is me. Looks like the clothes can really change perspective about a person", _she thought before spinning around checking out her ass in the thong. She then gives her but a smack. She is damn hot. _"Oh yeah I have a sexy body. Avan will be begging on his hot ass only to look at this goddess of lust." _

Then her brain made a stop. What did she just think about?

"_What the hell? Why was I thinking about it?!" _she thought in panic. _"That's not me! I would never make a person to crave on me! And Avan doesn't have a sexy ass! Despite how his White Tiger suit shows his ass, abs, chest, muscles… Wait, what?! Why do I have these thoughts?! Bad Penny, bad."_

Fortunately, her thoughts are interrupted by MJ, who decided to enter the changing room.

"Hey are you finished?! Hello…" said MJ, completely surprised to see her best friend in sexy underwear. "Wow Lady, don't you see my best friend. She is a shy nerd girl, who is always complex about her body."

"She's here, just grown up", Penny joked in humor forgetting about her thoughts before. "I chose the set, now we can go home."

"See you at the register", said Watson before leaving the room. Leaving Penny alone to think about her sexual desires.

Where do they come from?

* * *

Before exiting the shop, MJ decided to make a circle around to make sure that didn't miss something, much to Penny's chagrin.

"We already bought all the sets you chose for me. We need to go to school and soon", whined Penny.

"Just one last round. I think we missed something. I found it", commented MJ finding a new set. It was looking the same as one Penny chose for herself. Except it is completely black with a red hourglass symbol. Penny understood everything. This set has the motif of the female member of The Avengers. Black Widow.

Before MJ could grab it, someone else decides to be a little faster. This person is a tall Caucasian 30-years old woman with flowing long red, just like MJ, hair reaching her mid-back, hazel colored eyes, ripped broad shoulders and long muscular yet shapely legs. She is considered very attractive and has a very voluptuous yet muscular body just like Penny except more voluptuous. At first glance she is an average woman but Penny knows better. She is a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the current member of the Avengers. Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow.

Penny was surprised to see her without her signature black skin tight suit. Instead she wears a long green coat, some khaki pants black sunglasses and a big hat. She really can have a good disguise. Such a thing for a super spy.

"Sorry I was first here", she apologized with good acting.

"Don't worry we will then go to school. Come on Penny!" MJ said before going away.

"Best friends", started Natasha with a true smile. "They can drive you nuts but without them life can be very lonely. Don't you agree, _Spidey_?"

"Tell me about that, Nat", agreed Parker before asking a question. "Now what are you doing here? Preparing for the infiltrate mission."

"No. Just getting ready for an anniversary with my man", Widow said while putting the chosen bra on her chest. It will really look sexy on her. Her answer surprised Penny, the famous Black Widow has a man. Who is this lucky guy? "Now what the sudden change of wardrobe?"

"Just a girl wants to show the guy how she can be hot. That tiger would regret anything he said about me", she answered with a smile of a predator. She already has some ideas how his reactions would be. Her smile however alerting Romanoff in not a good way. Parker noticed it and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Just good luck with your objective", Natasha answered before leaving Penny alone.

Penny then decides to go after MJ to the school. Avan Ayala will have a surprise of his life that he will never forget.

* * *

When Natasha left the mall, she immediately contacted Coulson to talk about a new problem. The problem is Spider-Woman acting.

"Coulson it's me, Natasha", she started to call in her device. "I think there is some problem with one of your trainees Spider-Woman one. I met her right now. She is acting different. She is looking more like Alpha Woman. And her smile reminded me too much of my past. She should visit Conners so he can check on her."

"Also, can you get you Tiger Boy in check? I don't think that I would hold myself and not to kill him. And I wouldn't hold Steve anymore. You know how he reacting about raping women concept."

With these words she ended the call and went to the Avengers Tower already thinking about her night plans with her beloved.

Captain America will get a hot surprise tonight.

* * *

**Didn't expect Black Widow to appear? You know in the Ultimate Spider-Man Peter have time with all main core Avenger, except one. I decided that it was unfair. That's why she is here.**

**And yes, i am Romanogers shipper.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. Had some issues with other stories. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Big Problems.**

_Midtown High School_

It was already 11:40. Penny was very too late for a school. It was nothing new. She is always late for lessons or training at S.H.I.E.L.D. But she is always late because of her patrols or her fighting as Spider-woman. But today there was no crime sighting, nor messages from Fury, nor Jameson's vocal screaming/criticizing her. And that made boys worry. Where is she?

"Where is Penny?" asked Avan again. That question made boys groan.

"We told you already. We don't know", answered Luke with a sigh. "Maybe she is at her patrol again?"

"Not unlikely", commented Danny in deep thought. "We didn't receive any notifications from Fury. Even Jameson is silent, which is rare."

"Rare blessing", added Ayala with greeted teeth. He still hates this man for his 'unbiased' opinions about her. "Where she is can be?"

"She is with MJ at the mall for something", Sam answered with a shrug. That made all the boys look at him in disbelief and surprise, confusing him. "What?"

"Sam, we were worrying about her for 3 hours! And you telling it now?!" asked Avan in anger. Leave it to Nova to always forget about important things. "Why did she go there?"

"Who knows?" Sam answered with a question. That made Avan's glare colder. "She didn't tell me. She said: It will be such a surprise that will make us drop our jaws!" he imitated her voice poorly before laughing. "I like to see that!"

"Why did she go? Penny never liked shopping?" asked Ayala in confusion.

"It's girls. I don't think there is a guy who can understand them", answered Luke trying to imitate Danny's speeches but was failing.

"I am kinda curious what they chose out there?" Alexander asked in a humorous tone. "I don't think that even the amount of all the people in the salon could make Parker look like a…"

"What's wrong?" Avan asked, turning to look at his friend. Not only Sam but even Danny and Luke were standing with gaping jaws, deeply surprising him. "Guys, you freaking me out. What out there?"

"In your primal instinct state, I would advise you not to turn around", warned Danny not moving from his spot.

Unfortunately, Avan's curiosity won and he turned around. And he regrets it while mirroring his friends' expressions.

He sees Penny and MJ. But the former was looking different. Instead of her usual long shirts and baggy jeans. She wears a light brown long-sleeved shirt with a small cleavage window, dark blue skintight jeans and black boots. Her new outfit showed her figure that was only shown by the Spider-Woman Suit. Her brown hair now is long. She wears make-up not too much, but enough to be noticeable. In total she is Bombshell. And Avan was stupid to not noticed it before. But right now, he screwed.

"Hello boys!" greeted MJ loudly while Penny could only wave her hand shyly.

"Parker is that you?" asked Sam in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me Sam", Penny answered with a smirk. Seeing all the boys with dropping jaws made her very pleased with herself. Everything is working so far. "I decided to change my style a little."

"A little?" asked Danny in confusion seeing her new style.

"Girls have the right to change her style at least once in her life", MJ answered with a light shake of her head. "Now excuse us we must go to lessons. Come on, Penny!"

With these words, girls left boys while shaking their hips on the way, making all male populations look at them. Including their boys.

However, there appeared one big problem.

"Guys we got a problem", said Ava with worry.

* * *

_5 minutes later_

Boys then went to the Detention Room, which is secretly a way to the S.H.I.E.L.D., to take on Avan's 'problem'.

"This is bad", he simply commented, turning away from his friends.

"Don't you think that you are exaggerating too much", asked Luke in concern.

To answer his question, Avan turns around and shows them his erection through his jeans, making it very visible to show his arousement.

"When I saw Penny, I wanted to jump on her, tear her clothes and make out with her on the school floor", he announced, making others cringe from disgust at his imagination. "I know it's disgusting but it's my instincts."

"But why did they appear right now?" asked Sam dumbly. "You told us that you don't see Penny as a woman this morning. So why do you have sexual problems?"

"I lied. I didn't want you, Buckethead, to tease me or joke about me", he admitted with a sigh and shame. "It's even worse than usual."

"Looks like Penny is a special woman for you", deduced Danny usually.

"You have no idea, Danny", Avan said honestly. Looks like a time to tell them the truth. "She is really _special _to me. It's not my usual lust instincts. It's something bigger. I never met a girl like her. She is not only gorgeous but also kind, smart, funny, compassionate girl as her. There is no one like her. I think I like her."

His speech surprised all of them. They didn't expect that answer. They knew that their friend had some sympathy towards Parker. But they didn't expect for him to feel such deep feelings. Looks like their friend in love.

"Now, you see my problems?" he asked rhetorically. "I always try to hide my drool whenever she goes but right now with her new style, I don't think I would control myself any longer."

"Maybe you should explain your problem to her", Sam suggested. "She is a master at solving any problems."

"How do you imagine it? "Penny can you have sex with me so that I can relieve my animal sexual urges"", Avan asked sarcastically. "She will kick me in the balls and our friendship is over."

"In addition, there are some catches in my powers. You see my grandfather's first woman was my grandmother, my father's first was my mother. Which woman you chose at the _Tiger's Heat _would be your last. You physically couldn't do that with any other. I penny would bound together. She will never agree with this."

"Wait, you want to say that you would never be able to do that with any other woman? And you would only marry Parker?" Sam asked in shock. In answer he receives a nod. "That's rough buddy. But about your parents and grandparents?"

"They are different tales. They met my grandmother and mother in their youth. They love each other deeply that's why the mating was never a problem for them", explained Avan with a nostalgic smile remembering his predecessors with a nostalgic smile.

"Well, now we understood you. What are you planning to do now?" asked Luke in concern.

"I don't know. Maybe I should find a supervillain to beat down. That could help me to calm down", Ayala answered with a frown before leaving his friends alone in the room.

After he left the room, all of them decided to think about what to do with their teammates.

"This is just great!" exclaimed Sam with an annoyance and sarcasm. "Before we were dealing with lust sick fools but now, we deal with lust and love sick fools!"

"It's obvious that both of them have feelings for each other but are too afraid to talk about it", Luke commented with an understanding look.

"Both of them need to stand alone in the same room so that they can talk", Danny suggested.

"Or maybe not _only _talk", finished Sam with an evil smirk.

At that moment, his brain created a devious plan.

* * *

After entering the school, Penny was started by the entire population of the school much to her surprise. She didn't expect them to look at her differently. Looks like MJ was right, clothes can really change the appearance, attention of a person.

Then everything becomes very strange. Coulson suddenly came to her and ordered her to her cabinet for an important talk. He scolds her for 'inappropriate' attire. After Penny's outburst with disgust, Phil sends her to S.H.I.E.L.D. base to Dr. Connors to get a checkup. He explains it by saying, "I don't want to explain to May why her only niece is acting stranger than usual".

Fortunately, he gave her a pass to miss today's lessons.

Then Connors finished her inspection. And his fears are confirmed.

"Well, Dr. Connors, what your examination can tell me about?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, it's complicated", he said with a sigh. "Before I answer can you ask some questions? And don't be embarrass, I am biologist. I know everything about it."

"Ok. Ask anything you want", Penny agreed with a small shrug.

"Did you in this month start to feel different?" a one-armed doctor asked. "Did you feel strange desires at night? Did you start to look at some boys in your school other way? Did you have some erotically dreams at night? Did you have some anger issues in your normal life?"

His questions caught her out guard. She didn't expect that question. In truth, everything that he just asked happened to her. She sometimes feels like something missing; she wants something but doesn't know what. She also notices that some guys have nice arms, chest and abs. Especially Avan's. The guy sculpted just like Greek God. And finally, she became very angry at everyone. From S.H.I.E.L.D.'s training to villains. And she felt some heat in her lower regions.

"In short, the answer is yes", Parker admitted with embarrassment.

"I see. Now everything is confirmed", Dr. Connors commented with a frown. "You are in heat."

"Heat? I am not an animal!" she exclaimed, totally offended.

"I know it. But your powers are biological and connected with spider", he explained like a doctor. "There are many heroes, whose powers are connected with different beasts. All of them in proper age will expect some kinds of urges, desires, and lust just like wild animals. Don't ask about Wolverine. You should be careful when he is in heat. He became some kind of sexual hunter."

"Thanks for putting that image in my mind", Penny said in disgust. She will never meet Logan again. "Wait a minute does that mean that I will have some spider heat habits? How can I get rid of them?"

"Don't worry you will only have instincts of mating. You will not act like a spider", Curt reassured her with a chuckle. "There are two choices: how to end your urges. You should find yourself a sexual partner or you should endure. But remember endure is the most painful choice."

"I see", she commented with a blush under her mask. It never was in her head to find a boyfriend in her life, let alone a sexual partner. She prefers this life. Fighting crimes, Spinning webs, Ultimate training, Villains on the rise. But boys? She can't allow herself to have a relationship. She just can't. "Thanks for the advice but I think I will endure it. Thanks for a checkup. Bye."

Spider-Woman then jumps from the window to swing around New York in search of criminals.

Meanwhile, Connors could sigh in annoyance. Why did he get teenagers with biological powers? First White Tiger then Spider-Woman. He hopes that they will solve their problems.

* * *

Fortunately, for once in her life, there wasn't any criminal activity in the city today. And Penny decided to go home early.

She enters her quiet home finally happy to feel at peace and quiet for once in her life.

However, there was something. It was too quiet. After her teammates started to live in her house, it was always loud here. But now it wasn't.

"Hey!" she called. "Aunt May, boys are you here?"

"Yes, I am," Avan answered, entering the main room behind her. "Hi, Penny."

"Hi, Avan", Penny greeted with a smile. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I come here, there is no one", he answered with confusion.

"For Aunt May is not unusual to unexpectedly leave without a warning", Parker commented nonchalantly. "Maybe Fury gave them some kind of secret mission?"

Suddenly, as someone heard her question, her communicator started to beep before a small hologram of Nova appeared before them.

"_Hello, guys!" _hologram addressed with a wave. _"Fury sent Iron Fist and Power Man to Jersey. We will be back on Monday evening. Maybe Tuesday if the mission will be delayed. See you soon."_

With that transmission ended, making two of them understood where their friends are. But it doesn't explain anything about Aunt May. However, Penny finds some disk with a label "Play me". Shrugging his shoulders, Avan inserted the disk on his laptop.

The screen shows Aunt May, wearing protective sports gear on her elbows and knees for something. Probably for one of her extreme hobbies.

"_Hello, Penny and Avan!" _she waved her hand while greeting them. _"I have a Monster Trucks tournament on the weekend. However, I need a team for a play. I need a mechanic, second driver and navigator. That's why I take Danny, Luke and Sam with me."_

"_Hello!" _said the trio on the screen with cheeky smiles.

"_I left the food in the fridge for both of you"_, she called before her face became a teasing one. _"I am leaving you a house for both of you on the weekend. Try not to demolish the building, Love Birds. Bye!"_

With these words, the video ended. Words of Aunt May still stuck in the head of both Penny and Avan, who were both blushing red. This just became worse. Both young teenagers, who crushes on each other will live in the same home alone, with hormones of wild lustful beasts.

This weekend they will never forget.

* * *

**Next chapter will include some lime or smut**


End file.
